Another chance at love
by Lady DuCaine
Summary: Wing asks Mallory out on another date.


Title: Another chance at love.  
Author: Kaladan Flashblade  
Summary: Wing asks Mallory out on another date.  
Pairing: Wildwing and Mallory  
Time: While the Ducks are still on Earth  
Location: Earth  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 980  
Genre: Romance  
Feedback: Desired.

* * *

**Another chance at love.**

* * *

"Mallory, I need to speak to you?"  
Mallory knew that voice very well. It was their team captain Wildwing. She stopped washing the dishes and grabbed the hand towel to dry her hands off with. "Sure, what about, Wing?"  
"Us, you and me, Mallory, we need to talk about us," Wildwing said shoving his hands in his back pockets as he leaned against the wall of the kitchen, looking down at his feet.  
'Us? What does he mean by that?' she wondered. "Why do we need to talk about us?"  
"Because I'm not getting any younger and neither are you." 'Oh great, Wing, screw up trying to ask a girl out on another date!'  
"Is that your way of asking me out on another date?" Mallory sighed as she tossed the hand towel by the sink.  
"Yes, if you want to go out, that is." Wing said as he looked at her. "This time, I won't let Dive know where we went off to. Just you and me, a private dinner,"  
"I don't know, Wing. The last time...our first date out, Dive was told where we are in a case of an emergency. We get called away from our date by him crying about how he misplaced his rubber duckie and then he remembers that he left it on Puckworld? He'll figure it out and ruin this night again." Mallory moaned.  
"Well, not this time around. Follow me," Wildwing said as he walked out of the kitchen and out of the recreation room to the corridor where they all stayed in. Wing stopped in front of Nosedive's chambers and opened the door. "Have a look."  
Mallory looked within the room and there sitting in a rocking chair tied and gagged was Wildwing's young brother Nosedive. Mallory barely could contain her laughter. "How did you manage to get him tied and gagged."  
"Help from Grin and Duke. They knew how much we need a night out alone, so they conspired with me to gag and tie him up. So how about it now a good time for our date?" Wing turned to look at her.  
"Sure, it's another chance at love," Mallory stated before she pushed Wing against the doorframe of Dive's room and kissed Wing right on the bill, she could hear the muffled screams from Dive. "I'll just go get dressed. Fancy or simple?"  
"Fancy," was all Wing could say as he slumped against the door frame. He sat there for about half an hour when he realized that he needed to get dressed as well. He hurried to his chambers and did a rush job of getting dressed up.  
Wing finished running his hand over his hair and grabbed the small box as he walked out of his room to find Mallory emerging from her room, wearing a red knee length dress with her red hair combed into a hair style that made her look ravishingly beautiful. "Mallory, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you, Wing. You look handsome too," Mallory said, as she eyed his tuxedo that he wore. Black on white did make Wildwing look very hot and down right sexy. She had to control herself from planting kisses on him.  
Wing offered her his arm as she hooked her arm around his arm. They headed out of the corridor and out of the Pond for a romantic night out on the town. They went to one of the restaurants that they liked a great deal not because they didn't serve ducks on the menu, that they respected them enough to keep people from bothering them as much. They got seated and ordered their drinks and food.  
Three hours later, they had dessert. Wing was nervous about what he was planning on doing but he loved her dearly. It was a hard thing not to ask her at the Pond but he knew this would let him know if he was drake enough to marry such a hen like Mallory.  
"Mallory McMallard, would you marry me?" Wing finally got down on his knee and presented her the engagement ring.  
Mallory was totally stunned. Was this what he had in mind last time before Dive interrupted them? "Of course, I'll marry you!"  
Wing kissed her passionately and sat down in his seat. "I was worried that you say no, Mallory."  
"And be a stupid hen for not accepting a marriage proposal from the only handsome drake on this bill-less planet?" Mallory chided him. "So what will we be telling the others?"  
"That we're getting married. They know I was going to pop the question to you tonight. We have been dating for the past three years and it's about time as you told me two dates ago it's about time that we both settled down and started a family." Wing said. "You said it was another chance at love, I took it to be the final chapter of us dating to be a married couple."  
"Wing, I love you," Mallory said as she kissed him. "Let's go home and tell the others that we're going to be married."  
"First off, let's decide on a date." Wing said as he paid the bill.  
"As soon as possible, Wing, even if we have to fly out to Vegas and get married there. That would piss off Phil big time as he will not be able to use us as a publicity stunt."  
"Good idea. I'll alert Tanya and Duke to warm up the Aerowing and we can head over there tonight and get married." Wing said as he grabbed his cell phone from his back pocket and called the others.  
Ten minutes later, Wing and Mallory were in the Aerowing heading off to Las Vegas to get married in front of their friends from Puckworld.

**The end of this story.**


End file.
